Three Nights Ago
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Hace tres noches que estuviste entre mis brazos, ¿y ya no lo recuerdas, Deidara? ¿En serio? ¡No te creo!
1. No me conoces

Ok, no me odien D: El OC me consume, pero recuerden: todo esto inició por el SasoDei. Es decir, mis SasoOC's & DeiOC's notiene muchos reviews porque creen que son Mary Sue & eso u_u Pero en serio, **léanlos**, no son Mary Sue's T_T En fin, siempre me seguirá gustando SasoDei & aquí va uno más!

Probablemente sean un par de capítulos más.

Este fic está inspirado en música latina de Marc Anthony.

Porque la música latina rocks! :3

**Viva Latinoamérica!! :3**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

**No me conoces**

.

.

No se atreve a mirarme. Lo sé. No sé si tendrá miedo, o preocupación, o quizá una simple vergüenza.

No.

Lo miro de reojo. Sigue con su mirada en sus manos, que fabrican una de sus arcillas explosivas. Alza la mirada en milisegundo, y sus ojos celestes encuentran a los míos, sin embargo, con una expresión de enojo, incluso despreciable, desvía la vista. Sigo apreciando su trabajo, mientras, como siempre, no dirijo palabra.

Y estos son los momentos en lo que realmente me arrepiento haber hecho lo que hice anoche, me arrepiento de todas esas cosas que en ese momento parecían ser del goce de ambos, sin embargo ahora, son nada más que una puñalada al corazón.

Y sin embargo, no puedo creerte. Es simplemente imposible. No creo que me odies, _sé_ que no me odias. Es imposible que ahora actúes como si no me conocieras, si hace tan sólo tres noches, gemías bajo mí con tal potencia que parecía que el mundo se detenía para poder oírte.

Es imposible que ya no recuerdes eso.

Río suavemente, y me miras. Intrigado, e incluso molesto por mi risa. Por primera vez en mi vida, me callo ante la mirada de alguien. Intento hacerte recordar con mis ojos, tan sólo con ellos, como hace tres noche dormiste en mis brazos, hundiendo tu cabeza en mi pecho, con tu cabello desparramado por las blancas sábanas.

Ahora te empeñas en ignorarme cuando te miro a los ojos… como si en verdad no recordaras… Y me… ¿entristece? Quizá. Me entristece que una noche que fue tan maravillosa para mí, fue algo que ahora puede ser ignorado simplemente por ti.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a hacer el que no recuerdas? - Pregunto, finalmente cuando se acabó mi poca paciencia.

- ¿De qué hablas, Sasori? - Preguntas de vuelta, sin mirarme.

Y ahora, yo no soy "Sasori no danna". No. Ahora soy un seco y déspota "Sasori". Ahora me hablas secamente, como si mi nombre te produjera arcadas, como si realmente _me odiaras_.

- Creo que es un poco difícil que en serio no recuerdes. - digo, sin quitarte la mirada de encima. Dejas de trabajar en tu arcilla, sin embargo, te niegas a mirarme.

- No sé de qué hablas, un - respondes.

- ¿Cómo creerte, Dei…? Suspiro, y me pongo de pie, acercándome más a él, sentándome a su lado en el viejo sofá. - Si… suplicabas por mis besos… pedías cada vez más… - me acerco a su cuello. - Y decías que siempre quisiste que eso pasara… - sigo, mientras mi aliento choca con su cuello. Sigue sin moverse, por eso, sigo intentándolo. - En serio, ¿no recuerdas cuando tuve que tapar tu boca cuando gemías tan alto? - Me aventuro y te muerdo muy suavemente el cuello, y siento que tiemblas.

- Sasori no danna… - murmuras, en una voz ronca que sólo tienes cuado entramos a mi habitación. Eso me anima muchísimo más y te vuelvo a mordisquear el cuello. - Aleja tu asquerosa boca de mí. - me sorprendo y me alejo de ti rápidamente, mirándote a los ojos.

Me miras con furia.

- Te detesto. Que te quede claro. - dices, fríamente, y sales de la habitación.

Bien, ahora sí. Me arrepiento de esa noche ahora…

Aunque, en el fondo, estoy muriendo por tenerte una vez más.

* * *

Guh guh guh! Viva la SasoDei manía! :3

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

Besos & Abrazos.

**Reviews!**

**1 review: Una lamida de Dei en tu mejilla**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Hasta que te conocí

Segundo cap! Lo hubiera subido antes peor veía The Vampire Diaries *__* Dios mío esa serie me tiene fan. No es como Crepúsculo (que dicho sea de paso, odio. ¿Alguien quiere mi libro de Crepúsculo? Lo estoy vendiendo. Creí que sería bueno. En perfecto estado. Si nadie quiere comprármelo, lo regalo, incluso. Aunque ese libro debería quemarse u.u) Esa serie tiene un misterio que de verdad te hace intrigarte por semanas las razones de la serie, los personajes no son ni Gary ni Mary Sue, y todos tienen personalidad (no como Bella Swan u.u).

A propósito, les dejo un link de un tipo que escribió sobre Crepúsculo! xDD EEs divertido. Está en inglés, así que, bueno, si saben léanlo xD (http:// theoatmeal . com / store / twilight)

Anyway, comencemos con el 2do cap! :3

**Estos capítulos son inspirados en música latina de Marc Anthony**

**Viva Latinoamérica! :3**

**Latinoamérica es un pueblo al sur de Estados Unidos!~ (8)

* * *

**

.

.

**Hasta que te conocí**

.

.

Me levanto con furia del cómodo sofá dejando a un confundido Sasori sentado. Sí claro. Como si él sólo tuviera que besarme un poco y yo caería de nuevo.

Idiota.

Me encamino a mi cuarto y me encierro en este. Me dejó caer en mi cama y grito incoherentemente con rabia, golpeando a una almohada. Jadeo, cansada y me echo boca abajo. ¡Cómo lo odio! ¡Lo detesto! Es un idiota, un estúpido, un imbécil, un tarado, un tonto que cree que siempre estaré bien. Que al parecer no se le ocurre en ese diminuto cerebro suyo la razón de estar tan enojado por él. Vamos, es que, ¿no es obvio?

Yo era absolutamente feliz en Iwagakure. Construía mis preciadas esculturas, y hacía arte. Yo jamás sufrí, no lloré ni nada. Si bien mi arte no era reconocido y les tenía un poco de rabia, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora. Si bien tuve que utilizar un jutsu prohibido para lograr las bocas en mis manos y así ser un mejor artista yo…

Yo era feliz.

Era una persona alegre, llena de vida, que siempre sonreía. Dedicarme a mi arte era lo único que quería hacer, y me maravillaba con él, me encantaba hacerlo, estar en mi tierra natal. Me gustaba mi vida. Yo vivía bien.

Hasta que lo conocí…

Recuerdo aún ese día. Itachi, Kisame y Sasori vinieron a mi pueblo, a obligarme a unirme a Akatsuki. Yo no quería unirme a esta estúpida organización. ¿Qué parte de "yo era feliz" fue la parte que no entendieron? Sin embargo, a pesar de mi negación, el Uchiha me obligó a batallar contra él. Si perdía, me unía a Akatsuki y si ganaba… probablemente me unirían a la fuerza, de todos modos.

Como es un poco obvio, perdí la susodicha batalla. Y aquí estoy.

Y no, no bastó que mi vida fuera agredida trágicamente al unirme a la fuerza a esta estúpida organización. No, claro que no. Luego, Sasori no tuvo otra mejor idea –nótese el sarcasmo- que iniciar esta… ¿relación? No. Relación no es. ¿Romance? ¡Menos! Esa enferma obsesión de acostarnos cuando a él le da la regalada gana ya me harta

¡ME HARTA!

Y está muy loco si piensa que haremos eso cuando él quiere. Que con que me bese el cuello de esa manera… que me hable con esa voz aterciopelada… que ronronee en mi oído…

Mierda…

Y desde esa primera vez, toda mi vida se fue derrumbando aún más –si eso era posible- porque al inicio todo era bien. Incluso estar con Sasori hacía mi vida un poco menos miserable. Sí. Por un segundo fui feliz, lo admito. A pesar de que él no me amaba, ni realmente sentía nada por mí, esas noches lo compensaban todo. Era puro sexo, sin remordimientos, ni culpas, ni responsabilidades…

Pero luego me di cuenta de gran error que estaba cometiendo. Y lo descubrí cuando me di cuenta que era imposible no pensar en él. No pasar un minuto isn que lo recuerde, esos ojos castaños, esa piel pálida y fina, esos brazos que saben cómo abrazarme bien…

Mi error fue que muy tarde comprendí que no debía amar a Sasori, que estaba mal, porque ahora… no me lo puedo quitar a mi mente.

Ahora pienso en él más que ayer…

Mucho más…

Idiota…

Oigo unos toques en mi puerta, pero los ignoro. Sé de quien son, y no tengo planeado abrir mi puerta. Oh no. No tengo las más mínimas ganas de verle su carita de muñeco de porcelana, porque sé que volveré a caer, y no quiero.

Aunque en el fondo me muero por hacerlo, sé que me terminará haciendo daño. Unas noches en la cama y ya me enamoré de él. ¿Acaso no es patético? Oh, claro que lo es.

Me odio…

- ¡Lárgate! – grito. El sonido de la puerta de detiene, y sonrío con suficiencia. Bien, al menos esta vez me escuchara.

De pronto, el sonido de madera rompiéndose inunda mi cuarto, y luego, veo mi puerta destrozada, y a Sasori entrando como si nada. Lo miro con enfado. ¿Quién mierda se cree? Lo miro con rabia.

- Deidara… - comienza. Esta vez no es su voz engatusante y sumamente tentadora. Esta vez es una seria, la usual. – Tenemos que hablar. – dice, entrando aún más a mi habitación.

Lo miro, esperando que comience.

* * *

Btw, les recomiendo las canciones, que son mis favoritas x3 El nombre es igual que el título de cada cap & son de marc anthony

Besoooos!

**REVIEWS**

**1 review: tendrás por una noche a Sasori o Deidara :D**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
